phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bản mẫu:Tập phim
}}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|1=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 1 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:lightyellow;" ! Rollercoaster | Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror | Flop Starz | The Fast and the Phineas | Lights, Candace, Action! | Raging Bully | Candace Loses Her Head | I, Brobot | Run Away Runway | The Magnificent Few | S'Winter | Jerk De Soleil | Are You My Mummy? | Ready for the Bettys | I Scream, You Scream | Toy to the World | Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! | It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World | Mom's Birthday | Journey to the Center of Candace | It's About Time! | Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together | Tree to Get Ready | The Ballad of Badbeard | Greece Lightning | Leave the Busting to Us! | Crack That Whip | The Best Lazy Day Ever | Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. | Voyage to the Bottom of Buford | A Hard Day's Knight | Traffic Cam Caper | Bowl-R-Ama Drama | Got Game? | Comet Kermillian | Put That Putter Away | Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? | The Flying Fishmonger | One Good Scare Ought to Do It! | The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein | Oil on Candace | Out of Toon | Hail Doofania! | Out to Launch | Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! (At Last!) | Unfair Science Fair | Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|2=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 2 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! The Lake Nose Monster | Interview With a Platypus | Tip of the Day | Attack of the 50 Foot Sister | Backyard Aquarium | Day of the Living Gelatin | Elementary My Dear Stacy | Don't Even Blink | Chez Platypus | Perry Lays an Egg | Gaming the System | The Chronicles of Meap | Thaddeus and Thor | De Plane! De Plane! | Let's Take a Quiz | At the Car Wash | Oh, There You Are, Perry | Swiss Family Phineas | Hide and Seek | That Sinking Feeling | The Baljeatles | Vanessassary Roughness | No More Bunny Business | Spa Day | Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo | Bubble Boys | Isabella and the Temple of Sap | Cheer Up Candace | Fireside Girl Jamboree | The Bully Code | Finding Mary McGuffin | Picture This | Nerdy Dancin' | What Do It Do? | Atlantis | Just Passing Through | Candace's Big Day | I Was a Middle Aged Robot | Suddenly Suzy | Undercover Carl | Hip Hip Parade | Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers | Ain't No Kiddie Ride | Not Phineas and Ferb | Phineas and Ferb-Busters! | The Lizard Whisperer | Robot Rodeo | The Beak | She's the Mayor | The Lemonade Stand | Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation | Nerds of a Feather | Wizard of Odd | We Call it Maze | Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! | The Secret of Success | The Doof Side of the Moon | Split Personality | Brain Drain | Rollercoaster: The Musical! | Make Play | Candace Gets Busted |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|3=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 3 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! The Great Indoors | Canderemy | Run, Candace, Run | Last Train to Bustville | Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! | The Belly of the Beast | Moon Farm | Ask a Foolish Question | Misperceived Monotreme | Candace Disconnected | Magic Carpet Ride | Bad Hair Day | Meatloaf Surprise | Phineas and Ferb Interrupted | A Real Boy | Mommy Can You Hear Me? | Road Trip | Tour de Ferb | Skiddley Whiffers | My Fair Goalie | Bullseye! | That's the Spirit | The Curse of Candace | Escape from Phineas Tower | Lotsa Latkes | Ferb Latin | Tri-Stone Area | Doof Dynasty | Excaliferb | Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon | Monster from the Id | Gi-Ants | The Remains of the Platypus | Mom's in the House | Perry The Actorpus | Let's Bounce | Bully Bromance Breakup | Quietest Day Ever | The Doonkelberry Imperative | Meapless in Seattle | Delivery of Destiny | Buford Confidential | The Mom Attractor | Cranius Maximus | Agent Doof | Minor Monogram | What A Croc! | Sleepwalk Suprise | Sci-Fi Pie Fly | Sipping with the Enemy | Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets | Doofapus | Norm Unleashed | Ferb TV | When Worlds Collide | What'd I Miss? | Road to Danville | This Is Your Backstory | Blackout! |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|4=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 4 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! For Your Ice Only | Happy New Year! | Fly On the Wall | Bully Bust | My Sweet Ride | Der Kinderlumper | Sidetracked | Primal Perry | Mind Share | Backyard Hodge Podge | Bee Day | Bee Story | Great Balls Of Water | Where's Pinky? | Knot My Problem | Just Desserts | La Candace-Cabra | Happy Birthday, Isabella | Love at First Byte | One Good Turn | Thanks But No Thanks | Troy Story | Druselsteinoween | Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror | Face Your Fear | Cheers for Fears | Steampunx | Just Our Luck | Return Policy | Live and Let Drive | Father's Day | Imperfect Storm | The Return of the Rogue Rabbit | It's No Picnic | The Klimpaloon Ultimatum | Operation Crumb Cake | Mandace | Lost in Danville | The Inator Method | Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension | Doof 101 | Act Your Age |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|đặc biệt=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Đặc biệt |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown | Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! | Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! | A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas | Where's Perry | Where's Perry (Part Two) | Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne | Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel | Phineas and Ferb Save Summer | Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars | Night of the Living Pharmacists | Last Day of Summer | O.W.C.A. Files |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|phim=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ; font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Phim |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension |} |} Tập phim